


Cause you’re a sky full of stars

by 365paperdolls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Mentions of Imprisonment, Post 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: “The stars are the only constant left in my life.”Hours after the events of 3x13, Bobbi is reflecting whilst looking at the stars.





	Cause you’re a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for marvel fluff bingo to fill the square ‘stargazing’

It’s a clear night. Bobbi hadn’t seen this many stars in months. Living in an underground base meant she rarely saw the night sky. There were thousands of stars visible due to the remoteness of the environment.

She stares, enjoying the calmness. It was a welcome change from mere hours ago where she was imprisoned in a room which sterilised lighting. Back then she thought she’d never see the sky again let alone the stars. 

Footsteps approached her, interrupting the silence. She fights her instincts and remains where she is sitting in the grass, keeping her eyes on the sky. The footsteps cease and familiar arms wrap around her waist.

“What are you looking at, Bob?”

“Just the stars.”

Hunter pulls her into his lap. He then places a quick kiss on her forehead.

“The stars are the only constant left in my life.” She murmurs. “ Out of SHIELD, you and the stars, the stars are the only constant.” 

“You still have me.” He points out.

“True but I didn’t always. I’m glad I have you now though.” 

They sit in silence for a while.

“I am going to try to name the constellations now.” Hunter breaks the silence. Bobbi had to suppress a laugh, he knew nothing about stars.

He points to a star directly above them. 

“That ones Bobbi because it is the brightest in the sky.” He explains.

She leans back into his chest.

“And the one next to it is Hunter.” She adds.

They shift their attention from the sky to each other.

“I think we are going to be ok.” 

“Yeah I think we will be.”


End file.
